


Would you fly with me?

by Void_and_Fire



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I don't know where this will go, M/M, Maybe angst, Slow Burn, blame my roleplaying habits, idk but my intro explains this weird ship, sex buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_and_Fire/pseuds/Void_and_Fire
Summary: Modern AU where Lucifer keeps his status and Rackam is an airplane pilot. There is NSFW. Pre-established relationship where they start as sex buddies but the story explains it. For more info read my note before the first chapter.
Relationships: Voidwing Lucifer/Rackam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Would you fly with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Small note to say this was purely made for fun during NaNoWriMo'19. I roleplayed as Rackam for a few months and bonded with some people over it, including someone who played Voidwing/Rage of Bahamut Lucifer. If you happened to raise your eyebrow when seeing the ship or the tags because of how weird it sounds, please know we did too lol.
> 
> We never imagined we would someday roleplay these two idiots interacting but we somehow ended doing it anyway and having lots of fun with it. To be honest, this fic differs from what we do since it was just a random idea I had to tease my friend, but I ended up committing to writing it because why not.
> 
> I apologize for any awkward sentences since English is not my native language. I don't write that much and I've also never posted a single finished fic online so I'm not super confident in my writing skills. Regardless, I hope you like my silly idea.
> 
> P.S: If you’ve watched Rage of Bahamut and Lucifer seems OOC in here, it's because I'm writing him more according to my friend’s headcanons rather than 100% based on the anime Lucifer.

_________  
Message history:

_ **Rackam** _  
_Lucky day. I am stopping by today. Wanna meet up?_  
_1.12pm_

_ **Lucifer** _  
_-Oh really? For sure!_  
_1.18pm_

_ **Rackam** _  
_Nice. Should be there around 7pm. Wanna go out for dinner?_  
_1.20pm_

_ **Lucifer** _  
_-Why not~_  
_1.21pm_

_ **Rackam** _  
_What are we eating then?_  
_1.21pm_

_ **Lucifer** _  
_-You? Just kidding ahah. Hmmm…_  
_1.23pm_

_ **Rackam** _  
_Lucifer please… lol. You pick. Come as usual. I have my car there._  
_1.23pm_

_Don’t have the time now. Talk later._  
_1.24pm_

_**Lucifer**_  
_-’Kay. Later then :)_  
_1.24pm_  
_______________________________ _ _ _

That sure was good news, Lucifer thought. He had been terribly lonely these past couple weeks despite keeping some concubines around. Being a king in another realm, having freedom, power and whatever else came with his position clearly was not enough to satisfy him sometimes.  
He had grown too fond of the stubborn human since they met but alas, the man had no time to spend as Lucifer wished, giving in to pleasure and other activities.  
Well, said like that, it sure sounded like Lucifer was no more than an incubus, but that was certainly not the case. They simply happened to get… perhaps a bit too excited for different reasons nearly every time they met. There was an undeniable chemistry between them when it came to sex, contrary to the personality compatibility they lacked.

On the other hand, Rackam had spent years studying to become a pilot, and a very skilled one, so he was somewhat used to loneliness. He was constantly surrounded by people but forming strong bonds and having things like relationships and material possessions was not ideal with his job since he was always on the move.  
Having a close friend and a sex buddy at the same time was just fine. He could see him whenever he was back home, and since Lucifer was different, if ever Rackam was in trouble or in serious need to have someone nearby or helping him, he could just call him. Lucifer was the king of fallen angels. He could fly to him, while Rackam could not move on his own.

It was still too early in the afternoon for them to meet but Lucifer did not waste any time getting rid of the others around him so he could go back to Rackam’s apartment. He needed a break from his duties and the demons adoring him and wanting to get laid with him. Doing it was not the problem but he was not really in the mood for them. He needed the time away from his responsibilities.

Once he got everything done in his realm and appointed someone to watch over things in his absence, all there was left was waiting… Ah, and perhaps change his looks. He could not simply walk among the humans with his horns and three pairs of wings. Apparently, even without those he already was alluring enough to get their attention so he always had to hide them. He certainly was not in the mood to have the general public surrounding him.  
It was always like Russian roulette. They would either admire and think of him as a model or a movie star, or fear and curse him for not understanding who or what he was. After all, Lucifer had had a taste of it once when he accidentally showed up amidst a crowd and they instantly spoke of the devil and things like such. It was nearly catastrophic. Comparing him to the devil was so exaggerated too, but what can you do about religious humans with fragile souls and faith...

“Should I change hair as well…?” He asked in front of the mirror. Humming to himself, he decided to go with black. Then he moved some things here and there in the apartment so it would be clean and ready for Rackam’s arrival, changed into something more appropriate than his armor as well, and left again. As soon as he found a spot where he could take off from, Lucifer spread his wings and headed to the airport.

7.27pm and Rackam was still nowhere to be seen. Lucifer had already sat on his car, walked around it about five times, walked to the doors and back, checked his phone and sighed a few times too. When he finally noticed how impatient he was and tried to relax, his phone finally rang.

_______________________________________________

** _Rackam_ **  
_Sorry for being late. Heading out now._  
_7.36pm_

** _Lucifer_ **  
_‘Kay. Found your car._  
_7.36pm_

** _Rackam_ **  
_Sweet. Be there in a few._  
_7.38pm_

________________________________________________

Lucifer found himself grinning at the screen. The frustration was gone, even if he still wanted to know what made him get there so late.  
Soon enough, he saw the man walking towards him, his small cabin luggage behind and cap under his arm as he checked his watch.

“Hey! Sorry ‘bout that. Really thought I would be out earlier…” Rackam said as he walked past the other to put his luggage in the trunk.

“It’s fine.” Lucifer replied automatically. It was not. He wanted to know why, and why he did not get a kiss right away.

“Had a little problem when we arrived that delayed things, and apparently one of the attendants messed up, something minor though, but I had to stay back when we had to give our papers.” Rackam continued, minding his own business. Now Lucifer had the reason but the other was loosening his tie and taking his coat off, making him stare.

“...Something up?”

“U-uh? No. Sorry. I was listening, though.” The angel stuttered a little, enough to make Rackam raise an eyebrow, but he gave him the kiss he secretly expected before getting in the car.

“I’m stopping at home real quick to drop my stuff and then we’ll leave. D’you know what you want to eat in the end or nah?”

There was a brief moment of silence until their seatbelts clicked and Lucifer finally suggested something.

“How about some sushi? I’ll pay.” He did not know a lot about Rackam’s culinary preferences but he sure knew he liked that. If they were going out he could at least treat him to that.

The pilot grinned. “Sushi it is then. How have things been on your side?”

The two kept chatting for a bit, updating each other on their latest duties and funny situations, Rackam complimenting how handsome yet far more mature Lucifer looked in his black leather jacket and so on until they ran out of interesting things to talk about.  
Once home, Lucifer waited patiently and let Rackam move around as he needed, also taking the time to stretch in his original look, wings included, before throwing himself at the other when he saw he was finally ready.

“Whoah! What is wrong with you?! Almost fell.” Rackam instantly complained. It was like Lucifer had forgotten how he is taller and much heavier than him with his wings… Not to mention his horns.

“Don’t be a grumpy old man. I missed you. Let me enjoy myself for a bit.”

“Ah, let go! I am no old man! You will have plenty of time for that later, I have the weekend. Shoo with your feathers.” Rackam pushed the other without putting much effort into it, which made the fallen pout even though they were both being playful.

“Fine.” But Lucifer would never agree as easily. When he turned around to head to the door, a small smack followed with his wing as revenge for Rackam’s last words, a smirk on his lips for both the act and knowing he had the whole weekend to spend with the dumb human.

“HEY!” He said aloud. Ye’re lucky I am not in the mood or I would have grabbed those wings in an instant, Rackam thought to himself. But he knew that would not be a fair way to play and he would have to stand Lucifer being all grumpy as a consequence too.

When they were on their way to the restaurant, Rackam was focused on driving when Lucifer interrupted the silence.

“Can you stop on the side this time?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Like, park the car in the darker zone. The side of the restaurant.”

Suspicious, the pilot kept to himself with a raised eyebrow, but did as asked out of concern. “What, do you need somethi-”  
Before he could even finish his question, the angel almost attacked him with a rough kiss. Thank Bahamut he had already stopped the car.  
Rackam did not push him away but he was definitely taken by surprise, and it was there to stay for a little longer since he felt a hand creep up his pants and go towards his crotch seconds later. He had to break the kiss in that instant and stop him.

“Let me do it.” Lucifer instantly blurted out to prevent the other from speaking first. “Just a bit, let me have fun.”

“No. I cannot go in there like _that_ after, and I just changed my clothes too.” He knew exactly what the other wanted, and allowing it was not in his plans, but he had yet to deal with his teasing tone.

“Who said I would ruin your pants? Come on now, you know me.”

In that moment, something far more vulgar crossed the back of Rackam’s mind that he could not say. He traded it for a deadpan stare instead. _I do know you, and it is not just the pants you would ruin._

“Yes, I do, and I know you will not stop after that. If someone notices us stopped here and I look like I am staring at nothing in the dark, it will be awkward. I am hungry and I came for dinner anyway. Told you already you will have me for the weekend. Be patient.” And then he got out of the car. He was not all THAT hungry but he needed an excuse to escape - staying any longer would leave him at Lucifer’s mercy..  
Obviously enough, the angel followed, but he was pouting again.

“Stop that King Pouty the third.”

“I’m not pouting!!”

“Yeah right. You said it yourself: _I know you_.” Rackam chuckled, shaking his head a little.

_________________________  
  
  


By the time they were done with the food, Rackam was the one slightly annoyed with Lucifer poking fun at him. The problem was not the teasing alone. He was tired.  
When boarding for long _normal_ flights, he generally had the time to take a nap in the way he so loved while his co-pilot took over, but today he did not have that chance. He had been up early this morning, and since they had to deal with crosswinds during the take-off, Rackam had to be extra careful and attentive; that is where his reputation came from after all. He was one of the best pilots when it came to deal with those dangerous flights in the company. And that was when his colleague screwed him by taking _HIS_ nap instead. Truly, the other had not slept well enough before the flight and Rackam was far too kind to tell him he wanted the sleep time instead of letting him go.  
He sighed thinking of it now.

Rackam knew it would not have the effect he so needed, but he had chosen a coffee for dessert before leaving the place, which was unlike him as well. He was always ready for some sweet treat, whatever it was, but despite knowing it, Lucifer only kept a mental note and continued to mess with him.

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop… Captain.” Lucifer chuckled in the car again, earning a deadpan side-glance and a bonus sigh. He had this terrible habit of using the ‘Captain’ for his benefit in situations like this, to the point Rackam had given up retaliating and simply ignored him.

“You are so tiring, I swear to Bahamut. Now get out of my car, you demonic creature.”

“My, how daring today.”

Little did Lucifer know however, that all of his joy and pent-up excitement would collapse soon. As they got home and Rackam put his belongings down, the fallen reverted to his original appearance and aimed for the bedroom, dragging the man along with kisses and caresses.

“I swear, I cannot put my word on what causes it but there is something about you that I cannot push away. It drags me back to you every time and makes me miss you more than home. It is stupid… My demons cannot console me when you are away for too long, and yet those amounts of time should be insignificant to someone like me.”

Rackam covered his eyes with his arm, somewhat flustered with the honest words. He couldn’t distinguish in the other’s voice if he was being sincere rather than flirting or teasing as usual.

“Shut up Lucifer…” He mumbled, trying to keep his embarrassment under control while the other kept himself busy on his neck, then his chest, and down to his hips. Rackam could feel tiny goosebumps run over his skin from the soft and warm touches. Both his hands and lips felt good wherever they went, and his wings forming somewhat of a tent above them gave Rackam a peculiar feeling of safety he did not experience with anything else.

“Can I… ask you something…?”

“Hm? What is it?” The angel continued without taking his eyes or hands off the other’s pants and underwear. He was trying to contain his excitement and converting it to patience on his side, not paying attention to the softness in Rackam’s voice or its slow pace.

“I’m sorry… Can we, like… do this tomorrow? I would not… want to fall asleep while you are doing something. Even I would be offended if it was the other way around.” He lets out a small chuckle and looked at the other with something akin to -obviously tired- puppy eyes.

“Eh?? Are you serious?”

“I am sorry… But please. I will cuddle your wings all you want tomorrow.” There is another small grin and Rackam pulls Lucifer by the back of his neck for a kiss and to invite him to lay beside him. “Let me rest for the night with you.”

“Hm… fine…” Lucifer groaned despite the other turning to nestle his face near his neck and wrapping an arm around his back. He wanted to pout now, even though he would never admit it, but Rackam’s face clearly depicted the fatigue he mentioned. Ah, what could he do anyway, he was already half asleep…

Guess his only option was to calm himself down until he could sleep.

The fallen sighed before a hand came to caress the back of Rackam’s head, and his wings wrapped around both of them in order to form a protective cocoon.

“Sleep well then…” As for himself, he had some meditation in sight for the beginning of the night...

**Author's Note:**

> I am far from done with this fic but I hope you like it and I can reach the end. A big thank you to Emily and Seren for helping me with this first chapter.


End file.
